Meaningless
by xXLudwig BeilschmidtXx
Summary: Non-consensual sex is great. Especially if you get paid for it. Meet Romano. He works at a porn industry, and is really hard to impress. But what if he starts to fall in love with one of the newest members? Rated M for SEX SEX did i mention SEX? Germano
1. And so the PRONZ begins!

"S-Si! Right there!" Lovino cried out as Antonio pounded him into the matress. "Dios Mio! Your so tight!" Antonio groaned, pressing his face against the italian's shoulder. He felt his stomach tighten as his climax burned in his stomach. He panted harder and harder into the Spaniards ear, his voice heated and pleading. His nails scrapped against the tan back of the other man as he felt his stomach burn as well. "I-I'm coming!" He cried, tears stinging his eyes.

"A-Ahh~!" Antonio cried out, filling the petite italian with his hot cum. He felt his body shiver before falling on top of him, panting heavily as he pulled out. The italian twitched as he felt the spaniard's breath on his curl. "Ti amo.." He muttered, hugging the spaniard.

"AND CUT!"

Lovino's peaceful smile was replaced with a scowl. He pushed the Spaniard off and stretched. "Worst. Fuck Scene. Ever. Where you even trying? Your getting old." He said, throwing the insults viciously at the Spaniard. Antonio pouted. "Aww. You didn't even like it a little?" He said, rubbing the italian's leg. One of the make-up artists threw Lovino a robe and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Good work out there!" They said, getting a "Grazie" from him.

"No. I didn't like it. I never like sex scenes with you."

Antonio frowned. "Your cruel." He said, getting up and cleaning himself off. "Whatever, bastardo."

* * *

><p>"We're getting a new member?" Lovino said, raising an eyebrow. The producer nodded. "Yes! and he's perfect for the role!" He said, smirking. "Big tough guy, german-ah just like the character, and he looks the part too!" Lovino rolled his eyes. Great. Another muscle-headed mindless german.<p>

"Ah! There he is now!"

Lovino turned to see a very handsome man approaching him. His muscles could be seen as he wore his black tank top, and his green pants. His eyes were extremely blue and his hair was blonde. "Hey, Ludwig! This is the guy your going to work with!" The producer said, smiling happily. The german smiled shyly. "G-Guten tag." He said, blushing a little as the italian scanned him. "Nice." The italian said simply, smiling a little before turning back to the producer."Is he skilled?" He asked, not caring if the german was there.

"Err...A little rough around the edges, but nothing you can't handle!"

"Ok then. I'll 'train him' now." He said, getting up and walking over to the german. "Come on then, hasslehoff." He deadpanned, grabbing the german by the wrist. "A-Ahh. OK." He said, following the italian. Lovino lead him to a room with a king sized bed in it. "Take off your clothes." The italian ordered, raising an eyebrow as he took off his clothes shyly. "Your new at this aren't you?" He asked, simply scanning the german's body as he was fully naked now. He chuckled a little as the german covered himself.

"Obvious."

He took the german's hands and pulled them away from him. He whistled in an impressed tone and simply clutched his penis, rubbing him gently. He heard a throaty moan come from the german and smiled. "You like that, baby~?" He cooed, getting the german to nod. He licked the head and kissed it, squeezing the german's sack while doing so. "Your so rock hard...and you have such a big dick...I just want to fit it all in my mouth." He purred, making the german shiver.

This guy can't even handle dirty talk.

He smiled and swallowed all of the german, feeling the organ throb in his mouth. He moaned and sucked on the german, faking the blush on his face as he continued. Ludwig's moaning was real and, he had to admit, pretty hot.

Well for a stupid german anyway.

He slowly took his dick out of his mouth with a lewd pop, licking the head. "God. You taste incredible..." he moaned, making sure that the german could see the saliva connecting his mouth and Ludwig's dick. Ludwig shivered. "G-God...t-this is so dirty..." He moaned, making the italian smile. "You really are new at this.." He said seductivaly, pushing the german onto the bed. He began to undress, strip teasing for the german. Ludwig supported himself with his knees, feeling his hard cock throb. When the italian was done with his 'show', he took a bottle of lube from his clothes pocket and smiled, slicking his fingers seductivly before grabbing a chair and sitting down. He smiled and put his slicked fingers inside of himself, moaning as he scissored his enterance. "U-Uhhnn...you have no idea how good this will be.." He said, twitching as he hit a bundle of nerves and let out a big moan.

Ludwig felt his legs move as he went up to the italian, taking the italian's fingers out and setting the head of his dick near the enterance. "Impatient aren't we?" Lovino said, gasping as the german began to enter him.

"Uhnn...!"

He clutched the german's shoulder with one hand and put the other hand on his chest. The german slowly sheethed himself inside the italian, groaning as he felt the hot wet heat welcome him. The italian cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, not expecting the german to be so big inside him. Surely, this was much more painful than being with Antonio. He gasped as the german hoisted him up, instantly wrapping his legs around the german and hugging him tightly. The german began to pound up into the italian, feeling the italian's breath against his skin. "A-Ahhh! Amazing!" The italian moaned, suprised that he was actually moaning. The german kept up his pace, moaning as he felt the italian tighten around him. "M-Mein gott!" He cried out, feeling his climax begin to burn in his stomach. He gasped as he felt something squirt on his chest.

Lovino came...BEFORE HIM.

He blushed and gently set the italian on the bed, continuing to thrust inside him. He moaned a little as the italian dug his nails into his arm. "Si! Mi amore! Si!" The italian screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the german hit his sweet spot over and over. The german squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the italian scratch him more. "I-I'm coming!" Ludwig moaned, feeling his muscles clenching. "G-Go ahead! Do it!" Lovino cried, his eyes shut tight. Ludwig groaned before coming deep inside of the italian, riding his orgasm out as he did. The face that the italian was making made Ludwig blush more than he was. He had a very peaceful and satisfied look, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"S-Sorry..I-I came a lot inside of you..." The german muttered, pulling out of the italian. The italian simply sat up and draped his arms around the german's broad shoulders, pecking him on the lips.

"Congratulations, Your officially on my favorite's list."


	2. Maybe he's a little too into it

"Please don't hurt me...!"

The german merely raised an eyebrow at the quivering Italian before him. "Vhy shouldn't I? Your zhe enemy..." He said darkly, grabbing the Italian's chin and forcing him to look up at him. Tears flowed freely down the brunettes cheeks as he looked up at him fearfully, getting the german to chuckle a little. "Your probably the most beautiful of these vermin that I've seen..." he said, wiping a tear away with his thumb. The italian simply whimpered as the german pressed his body against his own, weakly trying to push him away.

"Here's zhe deal..I von't kill you...but I'll keep you as my little pet...You vill do vhatever I vant...vhenever i vant."

Once again, the italian's gaze was forced back up as he tried to look down. The proposition sounded horrible...but...he didn't want to die...not now...

"F-Fine...J-Just as long as you don't kill me..."

The german smirked and stole a kiss from the italian, hungrily sucking on his tongue. He broke the kiss and put a hand on his cheek. "Sehr Gute."

"And cut!"

The german's cold stare turned warm as he looked curiously at the blushing Lovino. "A-Are you ok?" He asked, patting the italian on the back.

"E-Err...Have you ever taken acting classes? Because that was very believable." Lovino said, shivering a little. Ludwig shook his head. "In all honesty, zhis is my first actual main role..." He said, taking his hat off and looking at it. "It's odd. The producer didn't really give these characters names..." He said, voice trailing off as he stared thoughtfully at the hat.

"Good job out there guys!"

Ludwig broke out of his trance and looked at where the voice came from. It was Antonio. "Ahh. Danke, Herr Antonio." Antonio laughed. "Just call me Toni, Ludwig~! Everyone does~" He said happily, looking over at Lovino. "You two have the next scene together, si? Good luck!" He called happily, walking off to talk to someone else.

"That bastard is jealous."

Ludwig turned to Lovino. "Eh?" Lovino shook his head. "He's jealous because he doesn't have any scenes until way later...C'mon. We have to go to the next scene." Lovino said, grabbing Ludwig by the hand and leading him to the bedroom set.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Now this scene starts off with our poor little italian having to strip in front of the Nazi soldier-"<p>

"Umm...sir? Vhy don't zhey have names?"

The producer blinked. "Huh?" He hadn't thought about that. "I honestly don't know...but it shouldn't matter for right now right?" He said, patting Ludwig on the shoulder. "ANYWAYS! Our little italian has to do THAT! Basically rape scene~ You know your lines!" _He says it like it's nothing. _Ludwig thought, easily seeing that Lovino was thinking the same thing.

"Alright! Places people!" The producer said through his megaphone. Lovino looked over at Ludwig, feeling nervous for real. This scene was going to be brutal. Mostly because the nazi was going to use a whip and different toys. He shivered. Hopefully Ludwig wouldn't get too much into character. Ludwig sat on the bed, looking at Lovino and smiling a little.

"Action!"

The shy smile was replaced immediatly by a seductive one, making Lovino blush for real. "Now. Zhe first zhing I vant you to do for me...Is strip." Lovino looked deep into the blue eyes before swallowing. "B-But..!" He said, gasping as he saw the german take out a whip. The smile seemed a little TOO realistic for his own good as the german took a step towards him.

"Strip."

The italian's eyes filled with tears as he did so, hearing the german man chuckle. "Good boy..." He said, placing a firm grip on the other man's arm. Lovino squeaked and tried pulling away, looking up and shivering.

"Your hurting me."

"And?"

Lovino looked down again, feeling really nervous once more. He was so distracted that he didn't see Ludwig's hand go down and unzip his pants zipper. The squeeze of his arm broke him out of his trance and down to the germans big erection.

"Suck."

Lovino's eyes widened. Even though he had just given the german a test run yesterday, he looked even bigger than he remembered. "I-I can't fit that..." He murmured, gasping as he was forced on his knees.

"Suck!"

Lovino's eyes watered as the german's cock was forced in his mouth, feeling the german guide his mouth from the tip to the base roughly. He groaned and nearly gagged as the head hit the back of his throat repeatedly. _D-damn! He's taking this role a little too seriously!_ He thought, trying to show the producer that he needed to stop. He felt the german hit his throat too many times as he threw up on the german's cock.

"CUT CUT CUT!"

Lovino's breathing was granted back to him as he sputtered the rest of the throw up out. He looked up at Ludwig with watered eyes, noticing that the german looked like he had just come out of a trance.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! LUDWIG! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BEST ACTOR!" The producer yelled, getting Ludwig to cringe. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Ludwig said, getting the italian to realize something. "Marcus! Hold on a second!" He said, pushing the producer away. "W-We're going to go take a break ok?" Lovino said at the scowling man.

"FINE! TAKE A BREAK! AND SOMEONE CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"


	3. Love seems way to complicated

Lovino had a long talk with Ludwig about what happened before they walked out on set.

He was right.

Apparently, this guy was a country like himself and Antonio, so the scene probably stirred up some unwanted memories in him. The producer turned to see them come back. He seemed a little less pissed now. "Is everything ok?" He asked, getting a reassured nod from Lovino. "Good. You up to doing the scene again?" He said, shooting a glare at Ludwig.

"Ja. I zhink I can control myself now."

"Good! Alright let's try this again!" The producer said as they walked back to the bedroom set. Lovino looked at Ludwig. "You sure about this?" He asked, getting the german to look down at him. "Ja. I'm sure."

The scene seemed to go pretty well, and as Lovino finished the last line, the producer yelled "Cut!" Lovino turned to him and sighed, wiping the cum from his face. He looked over at Ludwig. "Good job." He said, smiling a little. Ludwig blushed. "E-Err...Danke.." He said, looking at him nervously. "T-The next scene is the bondage scene..." He said quietly. "Yeah? So?" Lovino said, noticing Ludwig cover himself. He blinked in suprise and smirked, grabbing Ludwig by the hand and removing it. "Ah? That stuff turns you on, huh?" He said, seeing the apparent bulge in the german's pants.

"E-Err..."

Lovino simply chuckled. This guy was still acting shy even after all that? " C'mon..I'll help you with that." He said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. Once he closed the door, Lovino unzipped the german's pants and took out his cock, rubbing it gently. Ludwig moaned and threw his head back, shivering as the italian began to lick it sensually.

"You really do taste good."

Ludwig looked down at Lovino, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "Y-You think so?" He said, setting his hand on the brunette's head. "Mhmmm." Lovino sucked on the german's sack, rubbing the german's cock with his thumb. Ludwig twitched as Lovino bit gently on the sack, but nonetheless moaned in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Antonio was currently stabbing a photo of Ludwig in anger. He was spending way too much time with Lovino...WAY too much time. He growled and stood up, pacing back and forth. The next scene was the bondage scene. He didn't want Ludwig to do anything to hurt his friend, even if it was fake.

"Lovino.."

He shivered as he remembered the first time he had taken Lovino for his own. The way he writhed in pain as he took his virginity. The flushed face that looked up at him as he pounded away. Now that was gone...or at least for Lovino it was.

But it wasn't gone for him.

"Lovino..." He whispered, going on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. There was a soft knock on the door. "E-Errr...Come in." He said, looking to see Lovino come in. "Mi amigo!" He said happily, running over to him and hugging him.

"H-Hey bastardo."

"Hmmm~~?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Antonio blinked and tilted his head. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked, getting a blush to form on the italian's cheeks. " W-well...u-umm..." He said quietly, not caring that Antonio was currently kissing his forehead.

"I-I think I may be in love with someone."

Antonio gasped and smiled happily. "Really? OH that's wonderful!" He said, throwing his arms around him again. Lovino nodded. "S-So I was wondering...could you talk me out of it?"

A pause.

"Out of what?"

Another pause.

"Loving that damn idiot Ludwig."

Antonio pulled out of the hug and looked into Lovino's eyes. He was serious. He smiled. "Of course I can talk you out of it...by asking you to be with me." Lovino looked up at him grimly. If it meant trying not to fall in love with Ludwig, he had no other choice. "Fine."

Antonio kissed the italian's neck, sliding his tongue down to his shoulder. Lovino shivered a little and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the spaniard's tongue travel along more of his skin. "T-Toni..." He moaned, stopping him and going on the bed. Antonio smiled and continued to lick down the delicate body of the brunette.

"I love you, Lovi.."

Lovino groaned in pleasure as Antonio licked the head of his dick. He didn't love him whatsoever, but letting Toni do whatever he pleased made the italian forget about things he usually didn't want to remember.

Not this time.

As Antonio sucked on Lovino, the brunette couldn't help but remember how Ludwig's mouth felt. So tender, so good. He gasped as Antonio deepthroated him, getting a shiver to run down his spine.

"Toni...more.."

Ludwig's face kept coming to his mind. Dammit. "Toni! Just fuck me!" He yelled, getting a grunt of approvel from the spaniard. Antonio took his dick out and shoved it in Lovino, getting a lusty moan to escape the italian. He pounded deep inside him, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves he knew so well.

Make me forget...Make me forget!


	4. OH my god why do I HAVE TO DO THIS?

The scene. It was today.

Ludwig shivered, half because of the weather. He restrained himself for how long now? He didn't know...this would be a test though. As he walked into the studio, he heard the producer screaming his head off.

What's going on?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT TO DO THE SCENE?" he yelled at Antonio, getting the spaniard to cringe. "he just doesn't, signor! Lo siento...," the producer paced.

"if you want, I can get Feli, or-"

"You do it."

Toni looked like he just saw a murder, the color draining from his face. "Que?" he squeaked, the producer nodding. "It doesn't technically imply that the scene is going to happen to the Italian! Plus, the spaniard is still in the German prison~!"

Dios mio. He was right.

The producer had a satisfied smile on his face, writing down on the script. "yeah! He's trying to get back the Italian~ remember~? so, maybe the german soldier can torture him ~! perfect!"

Oh god, what did he get into?

Antonio strained against the chains, whimpering quietly.

Well, this was a fine predicament.

He almost forgot he was on a fake set until the producer yelled "action!" , looking near the door with anger.

Real anger.

Ludwig walked into the room, chuckling a little. "Well well. So your their leader huh?" he smiled and used his whip to lift up the spaniards face. "Let me go!" he said, growling as the German smirked at him.

Burn in hell. Now.

He strained against the chains, trying to escape, when the German placed a chaste quick kiss on his lips. This made Antonio stop dead in his tracks.

W-wait.

Blush formed on his face, causing the German to chuckle. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be this handsome..." he kneeled down, fondling the spaniards half stiff cock, instantly exciting it.

"s-stop...!"

"what? Only your Italian can do this?"

Antonio tried glaring at him through half lidded eyes, gasping as the german started sucking on his cock.

WAIT.

The spaniard moaned, trying to thrust into the Germans mouth. Ludwig deepthroated him, which caused an even louder moan. Antonio's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, the slick throat of the German feeling amazing.

That's where it got worse (and by worse, secretly, it got better)

Ludwig put a cock ring on the spaniard, getting a whimper to emit from the spaniard. "I don't want you to come yet..." he said, turning him so that his ass faced him.

WAIT!

He peered at the producer, giving him a "this isn't happening look"

A small smile. What a ba-

Antonio cried out in pain as the Germans hard cock was shoved inside of him. "DIOS MIO!" he screamed as the German pounded deep into him. The german smirked, pounding faster and deeper with each passing minute.

Antonio groaned as the Germans skin slapped against his own, his body sore and aching. He let his head drop, groaning loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure that overwhelmed him.

D-Dammit! This wasn't good!

"Ah! Such a tight little bastard aren't you?" The german cooed, licking the outer shell of his ear. "S-Stop! Por favor...!" The Spaniard said softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"C-Coming.."

The Spaniards eyes widened. Oh hell no. "D-Don't come in me..!" He whined, trying to look back at the German. Ludwig thrusted a few more times before coming inside the spaniard, getting a yelp of suprise from him.

Hate. He HATED him!


End file.
